


Trouble

by TeamDamon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Bearded Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Motel Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, also Steve calls her ‘kid’ a lot, but a mild one, i hope anyway, pre infinity war, so maybe don’t read if that dynamic is icky to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: On the run from the law, isolated, lonely and touch starved, Wanda didn’t really mean to fall into her mentor’s arms - and his bed - but she’s never been one to regret a happy mistake.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this randomly last night after seeing some gifs of IW Steve and just really needing more content of that particular Steve. Plus I started digging this ship recently so... why not? Thank you to MorningGlory2 for your help and support as always, thank you for enabling my hairbrained ideas :D

“You’ve gotta start being more careful, Wanda.”

 

Wanda winced as Steve finished stitching up a cut on the back of her shoulder, a small smile coming to her lips as she replied, “You’re not really the best teacher when it comes to being careful.”

 

She couldn’t see his expression, sitting in front of him on the edge of the uncomfortable motel room bed they were perched on, but she could hear the smile in his tone as he answered, “I never said I was. But that doesn’t mean I’m wrong.” Wanda stayed silent, and a few minutes later Steve added softly, “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

 

“It’s just a cut,” she replied, trying to ignore the way that she shivered at his low tone and his gentle touches. “I’ve had worse.”

 

“Yeah. Which is what I’d like to avoid,” Steve said, trailing his finger mindlessly down her skin next to the wound once his work was finished. “There. Done.”

 

Cheeks flushed, she pulled her wine colored sweater up and over her shoulder carefully and took a breath, turning to look at Steve as he wadded up the trash and tossed it into the nearest bin. Then he met her gaze and leaned in closer, elbows resting on his knees as he furrowed his brows with concern. “You okay, kid?”

 

“I’m fine,” she replied on autopilot, knowing damn well he could see through the half-hearted lie. 

 

He sighed and dropped his eyes. “All of this... it’s my fault. And I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to live like this.”

 

“Don’t do that,” Wanda shook her head. “I knew what I was doing. I knew the consequences. I’d rather live like this on the run with you and Nat, helping with missions, than be the UN’s puppet.”

 

“Still,” Steve said gently, eyes flickering to hers. “None of this has been fair to you.”

 

“Life never is,” she smiled sadly. That made Steve take a deep breath and grow even sadder looking, but it was the truth. Still... things could be worse. At least they had a real motel for the night and were freshly showered, and the room was quiet thanks to Nat and Sam going on a run for supplies. 

 

“For what it’s worth,” he began quietly, “I’m proud of you. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. I’m glad you’re with us.”

 

This time when she smiled, it was real and light and not so sad. It made him smile back, and she looked away only when the flush in her cheeks grew too hot to ignore any longer. 

 

Steve glanced around the room before tEllington her, “Your shoulder should heal up just fine in a few weeks. Probably be a scar since my stitchwork isn’t the best.”

 

“That’s okay,” she shrugged, still avoiding his eyes. 

 

“You need anything else?”

 

The question making her heart start pounding harder than she cared to admit, she swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath. The answer to that question was the furthest thing from simple. She needed more than she knew how to express, more than Steve could give her, more than she’d allow herself to have. 

 

She missed Vision. She missed the compound, missed feeling like she’d found a new family that she could belong to. She missed feeling like she had the slightest clue what she was doing and where she was going, missed her brother, missed her home, missed  everything . 

 

“Hey,” Steve murmured, reaching out and gently tugging her chin up with two fingers. Losing her breath at that unexpected contact, her eyes flew to his and her stomach flipped, realizing with excruciating clarity just how touch-starved and desperate for comfort she truly was. 

 

He let his hand fall away but their eyes stayed connected, and Wanda wondered if she was brave enough to do what her mind and her body were screaming at her to do. Steve’s expression was curious, confused, but not unwelcoming. 

 

She knew that he didn’t think of her like that. He called her _kid_ and treated her like a little sister the way the whole team always had, and that was okay. She deeply valued his friendship. But he was one of the few men in the world that she trusted and _God_ she’d be lying if she said he didn’t look damn good tonight - long hair clean and combed back, beard full and perfect, his body concealed in only a thin white tank and black sweatpants. 

 

She licked her lips and began to lean in closer, giving him ample time to pull away and her time to panic and abort the idea. But he  had asked her if she’d needed anything, and God help her, she really did. 

 

He didn’t move a muscle as she came closer, not so much as breathing as she tilted her head and dropped her eyes to his lips. He wasn’t turning away and she wasn’t panicking, so she decided to take the plunge while she still could and closed her eyes before pressing her lips gently to his. 

 

He stayed maddeningly still through the short, tentative kiss, eyes opening along with hers after she pulled away. She saw the surprise in his gaze and immediately felt like an idiot, groaning softly and turning away as he spoke her name so low and rough it nearly made her toes curl. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. “I shouldn’t have -“

 

Then his hand was on her cheek and before she could even begin to process what was happening, he pulled her back and kissed her in a way that shocked her to her core. He held her close and kissed her like he meant it, fingers sliding into her shower-dampened hair as his lips moved against hers and she could hardly believe that it was real, that it wasn’t some kind of fever dream she’d wake up from any minute. 

 

When they broke for air, Wanda stared up at him with wide eyes. His eyes were more heated than she could have ever anticipated, roving over her features as he traced his thumb over her cheekbones. “God, kid, what are we doin’?”

 

She expected him to hit the brakes then and put a stop to whatever this was, but instead he pulled her back in and crashed his lips against hers and it was... everything she needed and wasn’t sure how to ask for. She realized as his tongue traced her lips and asked for entrance that he was just as starved as she was, maybe even more, and when their tongues touched for the first time it melted away every last trace of doubt or hesitance that she had. She was no timid, shy woman, and she was more than willing to prove it. 

 

She kissed him back with a fervor, instinct guiding her as she ran her hands up his arms and let her fingers slip into his hair. His beard was rough on her skin but she rather liked it, the contrast between it and his soft lips tantalizing. It only got better when his hands found her hips and pulled her on to his lap, tugging her flush against him and amplifying the quickly growing heat between them. 

 

It wasn’t until he dragged his lips away from hers and began wreaking absolute havoc on her neck that she found her voice. “ Steve ... _Steve_ , what about Nat and Sam -“

 

“We’ve got time,” he groaned against her neck, like he wasn’t willing to part with her for even a second. Then he latched to a spot at the base of her neck that made her moan out loud, and the way that he flicked his tongue against it sent a jolt of pleasure through her body and made her hips rock down on his lap, hardly able to control her own movements. 

 

“Wait,” she whispered even though it killed her to push the pause button, guiding his face away and cradling it between her hands as she searched his eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this? With me?”

 

He blinked as if the concept of  not wanting her was utterly foreign. His large hands  gripping her waist, he licked his lips and murmured, “I know it’s a bad idea. We probably shouldn’t do this. But you can read my mind and see for yourself how much I want to.”

 

Breathless at those words, Wanda leaned in and stole a few more hot, almost sloppy kisses. “You’re sure?” she asked against his lips, the two of them sharing the same breaths. 

 

Nudging his nose against hers, his hooded eyes fell directly upon hers as he took her hand and pulled it down between them, placing her palm against the hardness trapped beneath his pants. “Do I _feel_ sure ,  sweetheart ?”

 

Well,  _fuck_ . 

 

She didn’t shy away from him, keeping her hand where it was after his had left, rubbing him slowly through the fabric and watching his delicious reaction. His lips parted and jaw tightened, eyes closing at just that small, indirect touch. Still... she wanted to be sure. “It’s not pity?”

 

His eyes opened and he looked at her with slight exasperation before reaching down and taking her hand off of him. He then touched her fingers to his temple and murmured, “ Look .” 

 

So she did, closing her eyes and reading his mind. And when she opened her eyes back up and pulled her fingers away, she stared at him in pleasant shock and even greater arousal. 

 

Steve raised his brows. “So, we doin’ this or not?”

 

She grinned. “You tell me, Captain.”

 

Before she could so much as take another breath, he seized her hips and flipped her down on the bed on her back, just gently enough to be mindful of her shoulder and rough enough to still be fun. “Don’t call me that,” he muttered before leaning down to capture her lips in a deep, hungry kiss. 

 

“What would you like me to call you?” she asked between kisses, helping him rid her of her sweater while she yanked off his tank, exposing that glorious upper body to her eyes and hands. “You call me kid - should I call you Daddy?”

 

He stilled at those words, abruptly enough to make her worry that she’d said the wrong thing. But then his scorching gaze met hers and she’d never heard his voice come out quite so rough before. “ _Fucking hell_ _._ ”

 

Then he ripped her camisole clean off her body with one flick of his wrist. She gasped at the sudden motion, her torso fully bare to him now, and she watched as Steve’s eyes dropped to her full, round breasts and seemed to utterly feast upon them. “My _God_ ,  Wanda ...”

 

He dropped his head down and then his mouth was all over her, and all she could do was hang on to his hair with tense fingers and try not to come before he’d even gotten her panties off. He was like a man starved, grasping roughly and possessively at her breasts and tasting them like he would die if he didn’t, licking all over and lavishing attention on her nipples until she was squirming and feeling herself gush between her thighs. He’d groan as he’d nip and tug with his teeth just right, making her pull at his hair and moan, and then he’d look up at her with an absolutely filthy look on his face she previously never would have believed he was even capable of. 

 

Then, after he’d had his fill and had made an utter mess of her, he started kissing his way down her belly and she trembled with anticipation. His lips trailed every inch of skin until they met the thin cotton waistband of her little shorts, at which point he glanced up at her for guidance. She gave it in the form of lifting up her hips, and he didn’t hesitate to pull her shorts and panties down and off her legs, letting them fall to the floor. 

 

And just like that, she was fully naked in front of Steve Rogers. Her friend, her mentor, and now her lover at least for the night, he gazed down at her body like it was nothing short of a privilege to behold. He noticed the wet sheen on her inner thighs, her legs spread beautifully and shamelessly for him, and that unbelievably rough tone came back as he tripped his fingers through her arousal. “ _Baby_ ... look at you. You’re  _dripping_ .”

 

Steve calling her _baby_ made  her gush even more. Then, to her shock, he brought his fingers to his lips and licked her wetness right off, his eyes locked on hers all the while. 

 

If she’d had any idea he’d be like _this_ in  bed, she’d have seduced him far sooner. 

 

He settled down between her legs, resting them on his massive shoulders as he licked and kissed his way to her core. She was out of her mind with anticipation by the time he got there, ready to demand he stop teasing just before he finally _truly_ tasted  her. She let her head fall back on the pillow beneath her and sighed happily then, relaxing under his grip on her hips and melting under the warmth of his filthy mouth. 

 

She could tell that he wasn’t the most experienced with this, as it took him a moment or two before he found his groove. She didn’t mind in the least because once he got going... it was so damn good she was sure that she’d lose her mind. He was relentless, following her cues and her moans like a pro and giving her exactly what she wanted, figuring out what made her tick and exploiting it until she was an absolute wreck. 

 

And then, when he knew he had her on the edge, he slipped a finger inside of her and then another soon after, and that was it. She looked down and saw him, Steve,  _her Steve_ , devouring her and sucking mercilessly on her clit with two fingers buried inside of her, and the sight alone was all she needed to come harder than she ever had before. She cried out without care as to who would hear, and she didn’t notice the burst of energy that escaped her body and resulted in the lights flickering and the walls of the motel shuddering as if from a small earthquake.

 

Steve noticed, however, and pulled away from her with wide eyes as he looked around the room. He pulled his fingers free and wiped his chin and beard, looking down at the now-blissed out woman before him and muttering, “Fuck, that’s hot.”

 

She didn’t even hear him, too deep in her own little afterglow to process anything besides how absolutely perfectly she felt and how badly she’d needed that orgasm. She only came back around to reality once Steve was on top of her again, kissing his way into her mouth and letting her taste herself on his tongue. 

 

She smiled into the kiss, opening her eyes as he drew away. He was so beautiful it hurt, his longer blonde hair an absolute mess and falling into his eyes, his beard still a little wet and lips swollen. He was flushed all the way down his chest towards his belly, and Wanda enjoyed the feeling of his weight on top of her. 

 

“You’re good at that,” she complimented, pushing back his hair. 

 

He flushed deeper at the praise. “You taste good,” he murmured back, that dirty glint in his eye enough to make her desire return full force. He kissed her again and groaned against her lips, his hardness grinding against her thigh through his pants and she decided that they’d played around long enough. She hooked her leg over his waist and flipped them, Steve’s head hitting the pillow as she took her place on top of him and felt a surge of inner confidence at the way that he gazed up and down her naked body. 

 

“God, kid, look at you,” he marveled, hands trailing up and down her hips. 

 

“I’d rather see you,” she teased back, shifting down a little lower to finally rid him of his pants. He wasn’t wearing a damn thing beneath them, she discovered as she tugged the waistband down and his cock sprang free. He kicked the pants off the rest of the way as she admired the sight, Steve certainly outshining any man she’d ever been with before. She grasped the hot, soft flesh in her hand and gave him a few slow strokes, glancing up at him and watching his abs clench and mouth fall open as she touched him. 

 

She didn’t need a man to make her feel powerful, because she knew damn well that she was the most powerful person alive on the planet currently.  But ... there was something to be said for this, for having a man like Steve Rogers at her mercy, naked and needy and for now... all hers. 

 

She just _had_ to  taste him. 

 

“Oh  fuck ,” he gasped the very second her hot mouth engulfed him, his eyes glued to her as she tossed her hair over one shoulder and began working him over. “Fuck, Wanda,  _baby, oh_ _-_ “

 

She would have smiled if she’d been capable of it in that moment. Hearing him babble in pleasure was so incredibly satisfying she couldn’t help but keep going, taking him deeper and bobbing her head up and down and putting on a bit of a show for him. She wanted to make it as good for him as he had for her, wanting nothing more than to take him apart like that, but then to her slight disappointment he tugged her off and then sat up to crush their lips together in a searing kiss. 

 

He all but yanked her into his lap and she let out a soft half-giggle against his lips. “You like that, Daddy?”

 

He growled low in his throat -  _growled_ \- and grasped her by the back of her hair, against the back of her neck. “You’re playing with fire calling me that, Wanda.”

 

She hummed and rocked herself against his cock, kissing him and then murmuring, “Come on, fuck me.”

 

He hesitated. “I don’t have anything. Condoms, I mean. I don’t -“

 

“I don’t care,” she interrupted. “I need it, Steve. _Please_.”

 

He couldn’t say no to her, not like this. Even Steve Rogers, at the end of the day, was only human. He reached down and took himself in hand, lining them up just right and asking one last time, “You sure?”

 

She responded by pressing her lips to his and sinking down on him inch by perfect inch, both of them gasping quietly at the sensations as their bodies joined together. It had been a long time for her and the stretch was as intoxicating as it was uncomfortable, the blurred lines of pain and pleasure proving to be exactly what she’d been craving so badly for longer than she’d even realized. 

 

It wasn’t until she was fully seated, Steve buried to the hilt within her that she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her far more softly than she had ever expected. She stared back at him and felt her heart thud in her chest, frozen until he leaned forward and kissed her so gently and sweetly it made her _ache_ inside . She knew what this was - it was just sex, just scratching a mutual itch, but that single kiss sent alarm bells ringing in the back of her mind. 

 

But then he grasped her hips and, as if she weighed nothing more than a feather, began lifting her effortlessly up and down his cock, and those alarm bells were buried under the pleasure that began lighting up her body. She let him use her like that for a bit, arching her back and pulling his head close, biting her lip when he took the hint and closed his mouth around a nipple. It was so damn perfect, so delicious, she wished that this could last forever, that they could just spend every day like this until they were sated and spent. 

 

He let go of her hips and let her take some of the control of their growing rhythm as his lips found her neck. She gasped as he sucked hard enough to leave a mark, pulling away to admire his work and then leaning in to do it again, this time on the other side of her neck. 

 

“Steve,” she whimpered, nails biting into his back as his hips rolled up against hers, cock nudging the perfect spot inside of her with every thrust. “ Oh _God_ ...”

 

He licked over the third mark he left and then drawing away to capture her lips in a hot, desperate kiss. They both moaned into it and Wanda didn’t put up a fight as he scooped her up in his arms and laid her flat on her back once more, driving inside her deep and perfect and _God_ she’d never been more happy to simply hold on and enjoy the ride. 

 

It was increasingly rough and sweaty and dirty and all the more perfect for it, Steve’s hips snapping at a bruising pace and Wanda only demanding  _more_ , _more_ _more_ into  his ear as they both grew close to their ends. He could feel her tightening around him, the telltale fluttering giving away just how close to the brink that she was, and the thought of her coming from his cock alone was enough to obliterate what filter Steve had left. 

 

“Look at me, baby,” he murmured breathlessly, coaxing Wanda to meet his gaze. When she did, eyes dazed with pleasure and tinged with just a little hint of scarlet, he added, “You gonna come for me? Gonna come all over my cock like a good girl?”

 

She moaned and shuddered, one hand buried in Steve’s unruly hair and the other scratching deep lines into his back. He didn’t let up, leaning down for a filthy open mouthed kiss before groaning, “Go on, Wanda, sweetheart. Come for me,  _come for Daddy_ .”

 

Her eyes flew open in shock at his words but then promptly shut tight as her orgasm washed over her, even more intense than her first. The walls shuddered again and a lamp across the room shattered and Steve didn’t care, her release triggering his own and sending him spiraling through waves of pleasure so intense he saw stars. He’d later wonder if it was her magic that had done it or if the sex was just that good all on its own, but either way, both Steve and Wanda were left boneless and exquisitely satisfied as they collapsed into each other’s arms. 

 

In the hazy, blissful moments that passed by after, Wanda wished that she could simply just... curl up into Steve’s arms and fall asleep, but she knew that it wasn’t an option. Sam and Nat would be back any minute, and if they found them like this... 

 

Steve kissed her forehead and gently pulled out of her, lying at her side with his arm wrapped around her and legs entangled with hers. They looked at each other, admiring the mess they’d made of one another - Steve and his wild hair, flushed body and kiss-swollen lips, and Wanda with her multiple marks on her neck and beard burn on her breasts and inner thighs. Neither of them had seen this coming, but damn if it hadn’t been the most satisfying surprise of the century. 

 

“We need to clean up,” Wanda muttered, “before they get back. But... I don’t wanna move.”

 

Steve grinned, gently stroking up and down her back. “Neither do I.”

 

She groaned and closed her eyes, yawning in a way that made Steve smile at her like she was adorable. “Can we just... lock them out for the night? Oops... we were asleep, we didn’t hear you come back...”

 

“Nat would just break in,” Steve shrugged. “It’s useless.”

 

“.... Fine,” Wanda relented. “Can you hand me my clothes?”

 

Steve nodded and sat up, reaching down to the floor to feel around for their discarded items. He grabbed her shorts and panties first, then her sweater and then... 

 

“Oh. Um... sorry about this,” Steve said a bit sheepishly, showing her the cami he’d ripped in half. “I forgot I did that.”

 

She smirked and sat up, not a stitch of fabric covering either one of them. She took her clothes from him and replied, “I didn’t.”

 

He grinned back, then let his eyes trail down over her naked body as he licked his lips. “Listen, Wanda...”

 

She immediately shook her head. “Don’t. I mean it, Steve. Don’t. Don’t start talking and ruin this.”

 

He shut his mouth, jaw clenching as he nodded. “We just...”

 

She leaned forward and kissed him long and deliberate, her tongue sliding into his mouth to play with his and meeting no resistance. They were both a bit breathless when they eventually pulled apart, Wanda telling him, “We’re both adults. We’re friends. It’s okay. It doesn’t have to change anything.”

 

He nodded. “But it might.”

 

“Then we’ll deal with it,” she said as she stood up from the bed. Gravity brought with it a slight gush between her legs, a reminder of what they’d done and the lack of protection, and Wanda shifted on her feet before pausing to ask Steve one more question. “Are you regretting it already?”

 

“Hell no,” Steve replied quickly, sincerely. “No, Wanda. I don’t regret this.”

 

Her lips quirked into a smile. “Good.” Then she turned around and walked to the bathroom, giving Steve a lovely view of her backside that he thoroughly enjoyed watching shift with each step she took. 

 

His voice stopped her when she reached for the bathroom door handle. “Hey, kid.”

 

She looked over shoulder. 

 

He dragged his eyes down her body one last time, taking his time in working his way back up. “You’re trouble, you know that?”

 

She grinned and slipped inside, glancing back at him just as she closed the door. “Well... then you really gotta start being more careful, Steve.”


End file.
